Seventeen Forever
by cookietme7
Summary: A Jommy songfic set to Metro Station's "Seventeen Forever" that takes place during season two. Oneshot, Tommy's POV.


Hey guys, this is my first time writing any type of fan fiction ever. It's a oneshot songfic to Metro Station's "Seventeen Forever". It takes place during _When I Come Around_ during Tommy's dinner with Liam, and is written in Tommy's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Instant Star_ or the lyrics to Metro Station's "Seventeen Forever".

_**You are young but so am I  
and this is wrong, but who am I to judge**_

She drives me crazy. That song would make her album over-the-top amazing, and not just because I worked on it. But no, she has to be so…seventeen. "He's my boyfriend, Tommy!" So? This is your career. I'm not jealous. No, I'm definitely not jealous. I'm 25, not that old, but definitely not young enough for her. It wouldn't be right, though I haven't always been one to do the right thing… not that I've thought about it or anything. Definitely not.

_**I feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough **_

It's just… why can't she just take my advice on this one? That hug when she thought it was done the first time… it was amazing. I mean, you know, seeing how happy she was. I want that to happen again, but for real.__

We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight

Ok, so maybe I would love to get another hug. What can I say? She just gets me. In a way no other person has, let alone a girl. I mean sure, Kwest is my best friend and he always will be, but, it's just… different. She's everything I would have hated in BoyzAttack – stubborn, feisty, and most of all, not a Tommy-worshipper – but now, she's everything I could want in a girl. And that scares me, it really does. I'd love to say we could be together, but we just can't. We just can't.__

You are young and I was scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
and I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me

It's funny. She's the younger one, but a lot of times she's more mature than I am. I mean, she's put her heart on the line for me more times than I can count, and I'm the one asking her to forget anything remotely caring that I've ever done. And it's not that she's immature or stupid – definitely not. She's the smartest teenager I know – I think the industry made her grow up fast. But it scares me how such a young girl can have me so wrapped up. I don't know; it's just like when we make music together she knows exactly what I'm thinking and knows the perfect lyrics for the chords I come up with. How does she know precisely what to do to match me?

_**We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight**_

This is strictly from an artist-producer standpoint, you understand. Hypothetically speaking, I'd love to be the one she calls every time she's excited about something or the one that she trusts to pick her up when she's down. I'd love to be the one she runs to for a hug whenever she needs one. But she's seventeen. Seventeen. And I'm not that guy. I can't be that guy for so many reasons. Hypothetically, of course.__

Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.

No. I can't be thinking like that. I think she broke up with Spied, but… no. Stop. I need to sit here with Liam and enjoy my free meal.

_**You remember me  
You ask me as I leave**_

Crap, here she comes. Am I smiling from my thoughts? No, look mad. She's being immature. Remember that. She called after me when I left Darius's office, though. I heard her, she even rushed speaking to Darius just to try and get me to stop.

Or was that just in my head?

_**Remember what I said  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget? **_

No, this is the last memory I want playing through my head right now.  
"_You wanna help me, Tommy? Tell me what I do wrong. Tell me why I'm so easy to give up, and then maybe I can fix it!"  
_"_You are asking... the wrong… guy!" Bam. The kiss of my life._

And then the look on her face when I told her to forget it. You know, I think she thinks I don't remember that, that I've completely moved on from it. From her. That only her heart broke that night. But I can't wipe the look of heartbreak on her face from my memory, no matter how hard I try. How can I forget the first time I broke a girl's heart, and actually cared?_**  
**_

_**We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight**_

Somehow, she got me to give in. Here we are, back in the studio – her second chance. She convinced herself "White Lines" belonged on the album and now she convinced me to give her a second chance. It was probably a lot easier than it should have been, I'll admit. Ugh. I need to forget her. She's my artist. She's seventeen.__

We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight

Why did she have to say that? Why? Anything but that. Tell me that my over-powering stench (though I shower twice a day and dab on the perfect amount of cologne) was distracting her and she couldn't sing, or that the gel in my hair was blinding her and she couldn't focus. Anything but telling me that the song was about me. That those beautiful words, the ones that had almost brought me to tears (hey, I was exhausted when she showed me the words, give me a break), were about my undeserving ass.

I don't know what was worse though. Hearing that those words were about me, or that she had put the feelings away. And that scares me.

_**We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right **_

That might have been the single greatest performance I have ever seen. Watching my girl – err, Jude – sing her heart out in a tour bus full of memories. It was almost like a private concert for me. No. No. It was just an artist giving a stellar vocal track to her producer. So what if she had made direct eye contact with me? Or that I had never been more moved by a performance in my life? I don't care if that lighter I pulled out burned all of G-Major down. I feel like we're one step away. Like one of my "mistakes" – that, no matter what she thinks, I don't regret at all – could send us over the edge.

_**You won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight**_

Darius just told us in his own way that "White Lines" was fantastic and definitely going on the album. That essentially, Jude had succeeded in getting her album to the best it could be. And I got to help a little. I mean, all I did was push buttons. And what does she reward me with? Not a "thank you", or a "you're the best". Which is ok, I guess, because I already know that. No, she rewards me with more than I could've ever wanted. A tight hug, already making me feel weak in the knees, and then…that kiss. Oh, I wish I could do that with her whenever I wanted. That I could call her mine. But I can't. Why, you ask? Because she's seventeen.

_**Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.  
Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.  
Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.**_

But she won't be seventeen forever. And maybe, tonight, I can get away with it.

Read and review! :


End file.
